poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey: It's Fusion Time Part 3/Transcript
This is a Transcript for Connor Lacey: It's Fusion Part 3 Previously on Connor Lacey's Super Adventures Mikey Kudo: Everyone, Good News! Princess Cadance: What is it, Like? Mikey Kudo: The Ireland Rebel Alliance won the first tournament. Shining Armor: That's great news, Mikey. Big Barda: So, Which groups of Power Rangers are we taking with us? Megatron (Prime): I nominate the Ninja, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers to accompany us along with Matoombo, Itassis and Tenaya. Connor Lacey: Let's hope we win this one. Genie: We will, Twilight. Together. Axeknightmon: Welcome back, Laddies and Gentlemen to the Tournament of Ivan Ooze. Our first opponents for our challengers are Granny Goodness, with Choobo, Zeltrax, the Digimon Emperor with his Dark Ring Digimon and her Female Furies! Scrooge McDuck: I just don't understand why would Emperor Mavro take away an innocent baby such as Flurry Heart from her own parents. Dulcea: Because the Power of Love has flown within the Ireland Rebel Alliance, Emperor Mavro will stop at nothing until he has her either way for his own dark purpose. Princess Cadance: You're right, Dulcea. Connor's father Sean Ryan did chose them because of the Realm Crystal. Shining Armor: And Twilight promised he'd never give up, Because other Power Rangers never did. Dulcea: Exactly, Shining Armor. This is why we must have faith in the Ireland Rebel Alliance. So, They took Dulcea's advice to never give up hope on Connor or his friends. This episode begins when the rest of the Legendary Power Rangers, Dulcea, the Fusion Fighters and Team Blue Flare make ready for their rescue mission to save the Total Drama team. Dulcea: Is everyone ready? Christopher Aonuma: We're ready, Dulcea. Huey: It's not going to be easy, But we must do what we can to save Chris McLane and his contestants. Mikey Kudo: Are you ready, Angie? Angie: I'm always ready, Mikey. Jeremy Tsurgi: Alright, Let's go. Troy: I hope Connor and his friends are okay. Emma: Don't worry Troy We'll make sure of it. So, Everyone got into the portal and right into Lord Bagra's lair. When they got here, Damaras and Argus were here. Argus: Long time no see, Rangers. Damaras: We've been expecting you. Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Moogers, Loogies, X Borgs, Bruisers, Kingsmen, Rise! Orion: Mikey, Go with the others. We'll hold them off. Mikey Kudo: Okay, Orion! So, The rescue team begin their search for the Total Drama team's cell. Damaras: We'll settle this later, Orion! Argus: That goes double for you, Noah. As Damaras and Argus left to prepare their battle, The last groups of Legendary Power Rangers joined in the fight. Jayden Shiba: Everyone ready? Troy: You bet, Jayden. Noah: In that case, It's Morphin' Time! The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! At last, The Remaining Legendary Power Rangers morphing sequences begin. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Untied we stand, Together we fight for Earth! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Jayden Shiba: Get ready, Guys. It's about to get wild! Then, They fought off as many Foot Soldiers they can take down. Back with the rescue team, They searched for the Total Drama team's cell. Diabolico: Keep searching, the Total Drama team must not be harmed. Mikey Kudo: Right, Diabolico. Pinkie Pie: Hey, Guys! Twilight Sparkle: We found them! Ash Ketchum: Hey guys! D.J.: Ash! What're you all doing here!? Dorulumon: We're here to rescue you. Optimus Prime (G1): Okay, Stand back. (blasted the Total Drama team's cell and shackles) With the Total Drama team free, the Legion of Cartoon Heroes hugged their friends with tears of joy for seeing them again. Ecliptor: Aright! Ben Tennyson: You're free, guys. Gwen: We don't have much time before the last tournament ends, We must warn Connor and the others. Back with Connor and his friends, They were getting a reading from the Total Drama team. Connor Lacey: Guys, I'm getting a reading. Chase: That's great, Connor. MewTwo: Who was it? Strongarm (RID 2015): Is that...? Connor Lacey: Gwen, Is that you with the others!? Noah (Total Drama): (on the communicator) Rebels, Your plan so far got us free from imprisonment. Ahsoka Tano: Way to go, Connor. Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Gwen. We'll be back home as soon as the tournament is over. Gwen: (on the communicator) Alright, But be careful once you fight Emperor Mavro. We wish you luck, Rebels. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Gwen. Over and out. At last, The Ireland Rebel Alliance begin their fight. Axeknightmon: Welcome once again, Laddies and Gentlemen. Watch as the Ireland Rebel Alliance begin their final battle starting with their first opponents, Midnight Sparkle and Merlock! With that said, Midnight Sparkle and Merlock stepped forward getting ready to fight. Merlock: Let's hope you enjoy your battle, For it will be your last! Connor Lacey: That'll be the day, Merlock. (Hits Ultimatrix) Hoopa: Hoopa! Midnight Sparkle: You guys will be destroyed on Emperor Mavro's behalf. Hoopa: Think again, Midnight Sparkle! (Hits Ultimatrix) Connor's voice: Hoopa, CANA, Ultifuse! Both: Ultifuse! CANA Hoopa: CANA Hoopa! Midnight Sparkle: We will crush you all! Supergirl: Don't count on it, Midnight Sparkle! Supergirl, Drift (RID 2015) and Odd: Double Heat Laser Slash! With a few slashes, Midnight Sparkle was getting weaker. Merlock: It ends now, Ireland Rebels! CANA Hoopa: Oh we'll end this alright, Merlock. Alé Hoopa ring! All: Irish Rebel Blast! And with a full blast, Midnight Sparkle and Merlock were brought down. Axeknightmon: And the Ireland Rebel Alliance won the first match! With that said, Mavro was getting more upset at loosing the wager. After the next match, Connor and his friends were getting ready for the next round. Connor Lacey: Everyone, Let's make ready for the next match against Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar and their Armada Generals. We don't rest until Princess Flurry Heart is saved from Emperor Mavro's wager. Altogether: Right! Soon enough, Axeknightmon begin announcing the next match. Axeknightmon: For the next match, Laddies and Gentlemen. The Ireland Rebel Alliance are up against the Armada Princes, Prince Vekar and Prince Vrak and their Generals, Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Metal Alice, the Messenger, Levira, Damaras, Argus and Redker! Prince Vekar: It ends now, Ireland Rebel Alliance! Prince Vrak: And this time, Our master's death will be avenged! Connor Lacey: Don't count on it, Vrak. (Hits Ultimatrix) Megatron (Armada): Megatron! Or better yet. (Hits Ultimatrix) Connor's voice: Megatron, Daydream Sun, Ultifuse! Both: Ultifuse! Daydream Megatron (Armada): Daydream Megatron! And the fight is on, As they fought hard with all of their might. Prince Vrak: You really think you're a match for the Armada? Prince Vekar: You're all a bunch of multi colored nuisance! Daydream Megatron (Armada): We'll see about that, Vekar. Prince Vekar: Do you two think you're stronger the us!? Daydream Megatron (Armada): Guess we'll have to find out, Vekar. Decepticon Elemental Attack! With a few attacks, Vrak and Vekar were getting weaker. Creepox: You're mine now! MewTwo: Not for long, Creepox. Shadow Ball Blast! And one blast weakened Creepox, Admiral Malkor, Metal Alice and the Messenger, MewTwo felt stronger then ever. Bigs: You're going to be sorry for messing with us mutants of pollution! N: Not to day, Bigs. Gyrados Hyper Beam attack! And one smash has caused Bigs to go weaker. Bluefur: I'm going to take you on! Hoopa: Oh Yeah, Bring it! Alé Hoopa ring! (Summons Palkia and have it attack) With a few blasts and hits, Bluefur was getting more weaker. Levira: Give it up, You're no match for me! G-Emerl: We never give up, Levira. Emerald strike! With one slash, Levira was getting weaker. Damaras: The time has come for you to be destroyed! Amy Rose: I don't think so, Damaras. With one bang, Damaras was getting more weaker. Argus: This is the end for you! Knuckles the Echidna: Think again, Argus. And with one punch, Argus was getting weaker. Redker: Darth Villaineous will be avenged! Daydream Megatron (Armada): I beg to differ, Redker. Let's do it, Guys! Prince Vekar: Impossible! The Ireland Rebel Alliance: And fire! With one blast, The remaining Armada were brought down. Axeknightmon: And the Ireland Rebel Alliance won again! Emperor Mavro: Impossible, They even took down the Armada! Back with the rescue team and the Total Drama team, They had to find an exit from Lord Bagra's Lair. Shawn: Let's go, We must leave at once! Suddenly, They were caught by some of Emperor Mavro's Generals from after a few matches. Choobo: Going somewhere, Chris McLane? Jindrax: Back off, You bunch of goons! Zeltrax: You will not escape with our prisoners! Just as Lord Dominator came behind, Thorax notice her about to kill Gwen. Thorax: Gwen, Watch out! With one blast of Lord Dominator's powers, Thorax was knocked out unconscious. Gwen: Thorax! Nene Amano: Oh no! Mikey Kudo: Thorax got hit! Lord Dominator: You'll pay for interfering, Fool! I'll be back! Just as the villains left, the Total Drama team was concern for Thorax's condition. Trent: We must get him to safety! Zen-Aku: Right, Trent! Chris McLane: It'll be alright, Gwen. We'll save him. Gwen: I hope you're right, Chris. Soon, Thorax was taken to safety. Then, Bloom and Twilight Sparkle work their magic giving the Power Rangers new powers. Bloom: Ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Bloom. Bloom: (uses her magic) Dragon Fire! Dragon full power! Dragon powers, Gather all the energy! Twilight Sparkle: (uses her magic) Friendship magic! Please give the Power Rangers more power, Now! Back with Connor and his friends, They begin their next fight. Axeknightmon: Laddies and Gentlemen, For our next battle, The Ireland Rebel Alliance are up against Ursula and her gang, Morgana, ShiverJack, Dr Undergear, the Grim Buccaneer, Captain Hook, Princess Attea and Charmcaster! Charmcaster: I hope you're ready for your ultimate defeat, Ireland Rebel Alliance! Connor Lacey: Not just yet, Charmcaster. (Hits Ultimatrix) Optimus Prime (Energon): Optimus Prime! I better power up! (Hits Ultimatrix) Connor's voice: Optimus Prime, Robo Thundersaurus, Palkia, Ultifuse! All: Ultifuse! Optimus Prime X3 (Energon): Optimus Prime X3! Captain Hook: Even with your Fusion Mode, You're no match for us! Optimus Prime X3 (Energon): We'll see about that, Hook. Space Slash! With one slash, Captain Hook was getting weaker. Shiverjack: You two are way out of your league this time! The Grim Buccaneer: It's time we end this! Darth Vader: Not on my watch, Grim. Boba Fett: Neither will mine Both: Attack! They took down ShiverJack and the Grim Buccaneer, They got weaker then ever. Dr Undergear: You girls don't stand a chance. Morgana: Come on, Show us what you've got. Korra: You and Undergear asked for it, Morgana. Fire! Yumi: Lyoko fans! Both: Avatar and Lyoko Attack! With a few attacks, Dr Undergear and Morgana were getting more weaker. Ursula: I'll tear you apart! Aisha: Don't bother, Ursula. Power Daggers! Saber Strike! And one sticker brought Ursula down, She was getting more weaker. Charmcaster: It's over for you! Rocky: Correction, It's over for you, Charmcaster. Power Sword! Charmcaster: Not again! At last, Rocky took down Charmcaster weakening her without warning. Princess Attea: Your friend will pay for imprisoning my father! Sari Sumdac: Think again, Princess Attea. With one slash, Princess Attea was brought down weak to the bone. Axeknightmon: And they won again! Emperor Mavro: This is getting on my nerves! After the battle, Connor Lacey and his friends make ready for the next battle. Connor Lacey: We're not done yet, Icy and Kyber the Huntsman are the only ones we have to beat. Noble: And Emperor Mavro is our final opponent. Connor Lacey: Exactly. Genie: We'll win this for Flurry Heart. At last, Axeknightmon announced the Semi-Finals with Icy and Kyber the Huntsman. Axeknightmon: Welcome to the Semi-Finals, Laddies and Gentlemen. Brace yourselves as the Ireland Rebel Alliance are up against, Icy and Kyber the Huntsman! Icy: Our master will be avenged when we're through with you! Connor Lacey: Bring it, Icy. (Hits Ultimatrix) Pikachu: Pikachu! Or better yet. (Hits Ultimatrix) Connor's voice: Pikachu, Robo Dragon, Diamond Head, Heatblast, Starmon, Pickmonz, Knightmon, Pawnchessmon, Ultifuse! All: Ultifuse! Pikachu X4K: Pikachu X4K! Icy: We're done playing games with you, Heroes! Jeremy: Then let's end this game, Icy! The Ireland Rebel Alliance: Friendship Thunder Knight Sword, Final Strike! As they slashed with the attack, Icy and Kyber the Huntsman were brought down. Axeknightmon: And the Ireland Rebel Alliance won the Semi-Finals! Emperor Mavro: No! This can't be happening! At that moment, Emperor Mavro was more upset when Lord Bagra came to see him. Lord Bagra: Partner, We've got trouble. Emperor Mavro: What kind of trouble, Bagra? Lord Bagra: It's the whole groups of Power Rangers, They even got the Total Drama team free by his company! Emperor Mavro: So that's it, Connor planned this plot all along. Two can play at this! Levira, The Darkness Loader! Levira: It's ready, your Majesty. Emperor Mavro: Excellent. One activation of this loader mixed with the DNA of the Bagra Army Digimon, And I'll be stronger then ever! At last, Mavro begins his transformation. Emperor Mavro: Yes, Now I feel stronger! Prince Vekar: Yes, Father. Now, The Rebels will fear your wrath. Azula: Are you guys seeing this!? Tiger Claw: We sure did! Emperor Mavro: (laughs evilly) Meanwhile, Connor and his friends are well pumped up and ready to fight Emperor Mavro. Connor Lacey: This is it, Emperor Mavro is gonna be sorry he'd ever mess with us. Zazu: Let's hope so, Connor. Tommy Oliver: Mavro won't know what hit him. Fuli: That brute should know better. At last, The final round has begun. Axeknightmon: Laddies and Gentlemen, It's the Final Round between the Ireland Rebel Alliance and the Champ himself, Emperor Mavro! Emperor Mavro: Congratulations, Ireland Rebel Alliance. You finally made it to the final round. But frankly, You're all way out of your league if you think your plan would save the Total Drama team that easily! Connor Lacey: What!? Billy: He knew! Emperor Mavro: That's right, Rebels! It's time you pay the Ultimate Price, And it's me! Bagra Army Digimon, Emperor Mavro, Force Digifuse! Bagra Mavromon: Bagra Mavromon! Adam: That's not good! Yumi: Is it just me, Or is Mavro getting any uglier? Ono: Not a clue. Connor Lacey: Mavro may be strong, But we're stronger! (Hits Ultimatrix) Charizard: Charizard! Or better yet. (Hits Ultimatrix) Connor's voice: Charizard, Robo Dino, Robo NinjaFalcon, Robo Squad, Swampfire, Daydream Sun, Robo Konga, Ultifuse! All: Ultifuse! Charizard X7: Charizard X7! Bagra Mavromon: Careful, Rebels! You play with fire, You're gonna get burned! He blasted them with his fire ball, They were unable to take him down. Charizard X7: It's no use, He's too strong! Aelita: There's gotta be a way to take him down! Then, Connor was getting a reading from Tommy on the screen communicator. Tommy Oliver (Zeo): Connor, It's Tommy Oliver. Listen carefully, You've been given an upgrade on your Ultimatrix. Activate your new and approved Superior Mode. Charizard X7: You got it, Tommy. (Hits Ultimatrix) Connor's voice: Charizard X7, all aliens of the Ultimatrix, Ultifuse! All: Ultifuse! Charizard X7SM: Charizard X7 Superior Mode! Bagra Mavromon: What, What is this!? Charizard X7SM: Just a little taste of our own medicine, Emperor Mavro! Altogether: Super Friend Strike! With a lot of attacks one by one, Emperor Mavro was brought down to the ground. Connor Lacey: And that's that! As Connor and his friends arrived at the city, the Total Drama team, their company and the other Power Rangers came. Gwen: Well done, Connor. You've won the tournament, But we've got trouble at downtown. Connor Lacey: What kind of trouble, Gwen? Tommy Oliver: Emperor Mavro has send Dr Undergear, Zurgane and Galvatron to recreate Ivan's evil titans, The Ectomorphicons. Connor Lacey: What!? How is that possible, Billy? I thought me and my Mighty Morphin Rangers destroyed them along with Ivan a long time ago. Billy: It's true, Connor. But Dr Undergear, Zurgane and Midnight Sparkle somehow brought out what's left of the Hornitor and Scorpatron. Zordon: We haven't got much time, We must put a stop to this before it's too late. Connor Lacey: Then, That's what we'll do, Zordon. When they came downtown, Emperor Mavro felt pleased with his Ectomorphicons bringing distractions. Emperor Mavro: The Ireland Rebel Alliance may have won their wager, But my Ectomorphicons will finish the job once and for all! (laughs evilly) Connor Lacey: Not if we blow them up first, Emperor Mavro! Emperor Mavro: You're too late, Ireland Rebels! My Ectomorphicons has begun their distraction to your precious Earth, Nothing you'll do will take them down forever! Tommy Oliver: Not on our watch, Emperor Mavro, It's time we end this game. Connor Lacey: Alright, Everyone! Let's do this together! (Hits Ultimatrix three times) Super Ultimate Swampfire: Super Ultimate Swampfire! MirageGaoGaMon/Rayquaza formation! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. Rocky DeSantos: It's Morphin' Time! First, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Morphin sequence. Aurico: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Aquitar Rangers morphing sequence. Tommy (Zeo): It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Zeo Rangers morphing sequence. T.J. (Turbo): Shift into Turbo! Next, The Turbo Rangers morphing sequence. The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Next, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, The Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Sumarai Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Finally, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Rocky: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger! Adam: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger! Aisha: Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Tommy #1: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger! Tommy Oliver #2: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! All together: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin symbol appears. Aurico: Red Aquitar Ranger! Delphine: White Aquitar Ranger! Cestro: Blue Aquitar Ranger! Tideus: Yellow Aquitar Ranger! Corcus: Black Aquitar Ranger! Ninjor: Ninjor! All together: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! The Alien Ranger symbol appears. Tommy (Zeo): Red Zeo Ranger! Adam (Zeo): Green Zeo Ranger! Rocky (Zeo): Blue Zeo Ranger! Tanya Sloan: Yellow Zeo Ranger! Kathrine (Zeo): Pink Zeo Ranger! Trey of Triforia: Gold Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Zeo! The Zeo symbol appears. T.J. (Turbo): Red Turbo Ranger! Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Carlos (Turbo): Green Turbo Ranger! Ashley (Turbo): Yellow Turbo Ranger! Cassie (Turbo): Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Phantom Ranger: Phantom Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte (In Space): Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson (In Space): Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond (In Space): Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan (In Space): Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! All together: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy The Galaxy symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! The Wild Force Rangers altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Dr Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Jack Landors: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Bridge Carson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Anubis Cruger: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Master Phant: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Master Swoop: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Master Finn: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Tommy Oliver #1: Untied we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Troy: Power Rangers Unite! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Emperor Mavro: Well, Ain't that a fine turn of events. Super Ultimate Swampfire: You're up for a complete disappointment, Emperor Mavro! Emperor Mavro: Foot Solders, Attack! Super Ultimate Swampfire: Let's do this! Altogether: Right! Just as the battle begins, They fought off enough foot soldiers. Tommy Oliver #2: Now, To call our Zords! The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Dinozord Power! Thunderzord Power! Ninjazord Power! Tommy #1: Dragonzord Power! (plays his flute to call the Dragonzord) Rocky: I call on the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord! Tommy #2: White Tiger Thunderzord Power! Rocky DeSantos: I call on the power of Tor! The Aquitar Rangers: Shogunzord Power! Ninjor: (transforms into his Battle Mode) Ninja Power, Now! The Zord Rangers: Zeozord Power! Tommy (Zeo): Red Battlezord Power! Trey of Triforia: I call upon the power of Pyramidas! The Turbo Rangers: Turbozord Power! Blue Senturion: Robo Racer, Online! Phantom Ranger: Rescuezords and Artillatron, Online! Andros Hammond: Astro Megaship, Delta Megaship and Mega Vehicles, Online! Zhane: Mega Winger, Online! The Galaxy Rangers: Galactabeasts, Descend! Mike Corbett: Torozord, Charge! Ryan Mitchell: Lightspeed RescueZords and Max Solarzord, Online! Carter Grayson: Lifeforce Megazord, Rail Rescues and Omegazords, Going Online! Wesley Collins: Time Flyers and Shadow Winger, Online! Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex, Online! The Wild Zords: Wildzords, Descend! Shane, Tori, Dustin, Marah and Kapri: Ninjazords! Hunter and Blake: Thunderzords! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Star Chopper and Mammothzord, Online! (playing the Lighting Riff Blaster) Dr Tommy Oliver: Brachiozord! The S.P.D. Rangers: Delta Runners and S.W.A.T. Flyers, Online! Anubis Cruger: Delta Command Crawler, Oneline! Sam and Nova: Omegamax Cycle, Online! Boom: Blast Runner, Online! Nick Russell: Magic of the Sky, Mystic Firebird! The Mystic Rangers: Magic of the Jungle, Mystic Lion! Udonna: Brightstar, Arise! Leanbow and Koragg: Catastros, Arise! Daggeron: Solar Streak, Ready! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Steel Zord, Ready! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Animal Spirits, Unite! Scott Truman: Eagle Racer, Lion Hauler, Bear Crawler, Tail Spinner, Wolf Cruiser, Croc Carrier and Paleozords, Oneline! Gem, Gemma and Aisha: Falcon Zord, Tiger Jet and Whale Zord, Online! Jayden Shiba: Samurai Zords, Ready! Antonio Garcia: LightZord, OctoZord, ClawZord, It's showtime! Troy Burrows: Summon Skyship! Robo Knight: Change Card, Activate! Orion: Summon Q-Rex Zord! At last, All of the Zords came just in time. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Connor, Lead the way! Super Ultimate Swampfire: You got it, Twilight!. Soon, All of the Legendary Power Ranger Zords appeared as they all transform into every kind of Megazords and Ultrazords. Rocky and Tommy Oliver #1: Dino Ultrazord, Power Up! Billy and Adam (MMPR): Thunder Ultrazord, Power Up! Aisha and Kimberly: Ninja MegaFalconzord, Power Up! The Aquitar Rangers: Shogun MegaFalconzord, Power Up! Ninjor: Behold the Power of Ninja! The Zeo Rangers: Zeo Ultrazord, Power Up! Blue Senturion: Robo Racer, Battle Mode! The Turbo Rangers: Turbo Megazord! Phantom Ranger: Rescue Megazord and Artillatron, Ready! Andros Hammond: Astro Delta Megazord, Ready! The Space Rangers: Winged Mega Voyager, Ready! The Galaxy Rangers: Orion Galaxy Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord and Zenith Carrierzord, Ready! Mike Corbett: Defender Torozord, Ready! The Lightspeed Rangers: Supertrain Megazord, Omega Megazord and Lifeforce Megazord, Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Lightspeed Solarzord, Ready! The Time Force Rangers: Shadow Force Megazord, Mode Red! Eric Myers: Q-Rex, Megazord Mode! Cole Evans and Taylor Earhardt: Ultimus Megazord! Max and Danny: Kongazord! Alyssa Enrilé: Isis Megazord! Merrick Baliton: Predazord! The Ninja Rangers: Hurricane Ultrazord! The Dino Rangers: Thundersaurus Megazord, Ready! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Stego Surfboard Formation and Drago Wings Formation, Ready! Conner McKnight: Triceramax Megazord, Ready! Dr Tommy Oliver: Blizzard Force Megazord, Ready! The S.P.D. Rangers: Delta Max Megazord, Ready! Kat, Nova, and Morgana: S.W.A.T. Megazord, Ready! Anubis Cruger: Delta Command Megazord, Ready! The Mystic Rangers: Titan Megazord! Nick Russell: Manticore Megazord! Daggeron: Solar Streak Megazord! Leanbow and Koragg: Centaurus Wolf Megazord! Clare: Ancient Mystic Moon Titan Mode! Udonna: Phoenix Unizord! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Animal Spirit Stampede! The R.P.M. Rangers: RPM Ultrazord! The Samurai Rangers: Samurai Shark Gigazord, We are United! The Mega Rangers: Ultimate Legendary Megazord, Ready! Robo Knight: Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Ready! Emperor Mavro: You think your toys are enough to stop my Ectomorphicons, Rebels? Super Ultimate Swampfire: You're about to find you, Mavro! Megazords and Ultrazords, Charge! At last, The great Megazord and Ultrazord battle against the Ectomorphicons begins. Rocky: You know what to do, gang! Super Ultimate Swampfire: Alright, Let's give it all we got! At last, All the Megazords and Ultrazords gathered with the Elemental Megazord as it absorbed it's energy. Super Ultimate Swampfire: Mirage Howling Hyper Beam! And with one blast, The Ectomorphicons were blown to bits. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours! Troy Burrows: Super Mega Rangers, That's a Super Mega Win! Super Ultimate Swampfire: We did it, Rebels! Mikey Kudo: Yes! Christopher Aonuma: They won! Nene Amano: And not a moment too soon! Ewan Amano: Yay! But then, Connor and his friends begin to pass out after fighting a long time. Chris McLane: (on the communicator) Rebels, Can you hear me!? Connor!? Anyone!? Then, The screen faded into black. Later on, Connor was barely waking up. Twilight Sparkle: Connor, Are you alright? Princess Cadance: You had us very worried! Connor Lacey: Twilight, Cadance, Optimus, Where am I, And where're the others? Optimus Prime (G1): It's okay, Connor. You're home, Safe and sound. Beth: Save your strength, Connor. You and your friends have fought a great Ranger Battle. Lindsay: Dana, How are they? Dana Mitchell: Don't worry, Lindsay. They're doing just fine. Thorax on the other hand is recovering thanks to Diabolico, Loki, Toxica and Itassis. Soon, Connor bestowed a gift for the Fusion Fighters and Team Blue Flare. Mikey Kudo: We're ready, Connor. Connor Lacey: Alright, Mikey. You won't regret this gift. If it weren't for you or your friends I haven't gained this awesome upgrade and saved my Total Drama friends. So we were wondering if you could join us for our adventures. (All nodding their heads) Mikey Kudo: We're in. (To Twilight Sparkle) Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Mikey? Mikey Kudo: Brace yourself, For we are going to bestow a gift for you. With his Fusion Loader, Mikey Kudo bestowed the skills to Twilight allowing her to poses her own fusions. Twilight Sparkle: What just happened? Mikey Kudo: I have given you the ability to create your own fusions. Twilight Sparkle: No way! Connor Lacey: It's true, Twilight. Now we both possess the fusions like the Fusion Fighters and Team Blue Flare. With that said, Twilight was overjoyed to use the fusion powers. A few days later, Thorax is back on the road to recovery and had his new look thanks to Diabolico, Loki, Toxica and Itassis' healing magic. Thorax: It sure is good to be back. Chris McLane: Good to have you back, King Thorax. Or should I say "King/Vice Principal Thorax". King Thorax: Vice Principal, Me? Chris McLane: Yes, Thorax. You saved Gwen's life, I am truly greatful for it. Then, Twilight Sparkle and Ash Ketchum presented a welcome home surprise for Connor. Connor Lacey: So, Twilight, Ash, What's the surprise? Ash Ketchum: You're about to find out, Connor. Scrooge McDuck: Since your best role as guardian of Earth and the 16 realms, (shows the will) The Court granted you the shared custody of Princess Flurry Heart. You are now her new legal guardian! Twilight Sparkle: Surprise! Connor Lacey: That's great, Thank you all so much for everything! With that said, Connor Lacey happily hugged his two of best friends as Scrooge McDuck smiled. The End Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts